


Да ладно тебе, Ая, это даже не наша машина...

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: БК-спецквест [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Accident, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Воспитательная лекция на тему вопиющей безответственности и почему нельзя садиться за руль ночью в солнечных очках.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Series: БК-спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Weiss Kreuz спецквест 2020





	Да ладно тебе, Ая, это даже не наша машина...

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/b9/L3dfNzIQ_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-114 – Причина раздоров.


End file.
